


pertanyaan untuk seumur hidup

by daffodeela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Yamaguchi melemparkan pertanyaan yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan Yachi selamanya.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	pertanyaan untuk seumur hidup

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! by Furudate Haruichi. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

“Yachi-san, apa pendapatmu soal pernikahan?”

Mendengar pertanyaan Yamaguchi yang tiba-tiba, Yachi terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air yang sedang dia minum.

“Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi berseru panik. Dia beranjak dari posisinya yang saling berhadapan dengan Yachi dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Punggung Yachi ditepuk-tepuk secara perlahan sampai batuk berhenti lepas dari mulutnya.

Yamaguchi menarik gelas berisi air mineral dan menggerakkannya ke arah Yachi ketika gadis itu sudah tampak baik-baik saja. Yachi meneguk air tersebut dan melepas napas panjang setelahnya.

“Yamaguchi-kun, kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu? Kau … mengejutkanku.” Yachi merona.

“Apa? Kau tidak mau menikah?”

Yachi mengerutkan dahi. “Aku tidak bilang begitu!”

“Uh, jadi kau mau menikah.”

“Tentu saja aku mau! Aku—”

Yachi terdiam secara tiba-tiba. Dia melirik ke arah Yamaguchi dan sontak membeku saat menyadari lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tercengang. Mereka sama-sama merona dan mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain. Yachi mengeratkan kepalannya ketika mendengar Yamaguchi membersihkan tenggorokan beberapa kali, seolah-olah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup atau membutuhkan dorongan besar.

 _Astaga, apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Apakah ini akan segera terjadi?_ Pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus berputar di dalam kepalanya sampai dia merasa pusing. Dia memegangi kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanan dan mencoba untuk menormalisasi detak jatungnya dengan cara meletakkan tangan kirinya di dadanya. Dia gemetar Ketika mendengar Yamaguchi memanggil namanya.

“Ada apa, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Ketika kau memikirkan soal pernikahan … apakah aku menjadi bagian dari itu?”

Yachi berpegang pada meja di sampingnya, mencegah dirinya dari pingsan. Dia merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut. Wajahnya terbakar dan dia kesulitan menatap lurus ke arah pacarnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu!” dia berteriak. “Kalau kau mau melamarku, bukan begitu caranya, Yamaguchi Tadashi!” Yachi membeku ketika menyadari kata-katanya. “A-aku—”

Ucapannya terpotong oleh tangan dingin Yamaguchi yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, tangan itu menariknya ke bawah sampai tak ada lagi yang bisa Yachi gunakan sebagai penutup wajahnya.

Wajah Yamaguchi diwarnai oleh merah. Dia tampak segugup saat pertama kali lelaki itu meminta obat sakit perut saat Karasuno hendak bertanding melawan Aoba Johsai dalam pertandingan resmi yang kedua kali, tetapi tampangnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih intens.

“Yachi Hitoka,” suaranya lembut walaupun Yachi dapat mendengar sekeras apa jantungnya berdetak dan basah tangannya karena keringat, “Ketika aku memikirkan tentang pernikahan, kau tidak pernah terpisah dari pikiranku tentang itu.”

Mulut Yachi mengucapkan “astaga” berulang-ulang kali tanpa suara. Tangan kanan Yamaguchi melepas genggamannya dan mengarah pada saku. Kedua mata Yachi melebar ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan sebuah cincin.

“Aku tahu situasinya tidak sempurna. Cincin ini sudah ada di dalam sakuku selama berbulan-bulan, tetapi aku tidak pernah punya nyali untuk menanyakanmu sampai … sekarang. Aku akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanianku. Jadi, Yachi Hitoka, maukah kau menikah denganku?”

Mata Yachi membasah. Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengangguk sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dia kesulitan menjawab menggunakan suara. Ketika air matanya turun, dia mencoba membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Ya,” suaranya parau, “Ya, Yamaguchi-kun! Ya!”

Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut pirang Yachi dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia dapat merasakan air mata yang membasahi kemejanya, tetapi dia tidak keberatan. Dieratkannya dekapannya karena segalanya terasa sempurna.

“Terima kasih,” bisik Yamaguchi, tetapi cukup keras untuk pendengaran Yachi.

 _“Terima kasih,”_ Yachi mengulang.

Mereka melepas dekapan masing-masing dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah mereka saat ini adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan selamanya.

“Kupikir aku harus mulai memanggilmu Hitoka-chan karena namamu akan jadi Yamaguchi juga?”

Yachi terkikik. “Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Tadashi karena memanggilmu Yamaguchi akan terasa seperti memanggil diri sendiri.”

Mereka tertawa dan menempelkan dahi pada satu sama lain.


End file.
